Keadrah
Keadrah, positioned between the mountains of Doriah and Cardon, is the central city of Versuva. History Keadrah was originally built on the isle of Versuva roughly 100,000 years ago by the Mersion race. At the time, only the greatest Mersion scientists and scholars were permitted to live in the city, though over the course of a few centuries, the ruling body of Versuva, the Council of Eight, decided to abolish this rule, and began allowing others to live within Keadrah. Later, Keadrah was conquered by the Xevthian Empire along with the rest of Versuva several thousand years ago. This forced the Mersions to send one of their scholars, Mersery, on a mission to gain the assistance of the Hand of Artakha in order to aid them in fighting off the conqueror's forces. Mersery was successful, and the Empire's leader, Alxor, was captured. The Makuta of Verusva, Dredzek, later built a small underground lair on the outskirts of Keadrah, which he used to supervise the island. When the Great Cataclysm struck the Matoran Universe, Keadrah was badly damaged. This forced the island's ruler to organize reconstruction efforts. Although the city was mostly rebuilt, the buildings within Keadrah remained severely damaged, and somewhat unsafe to enter. This forced the island's ruler to expand the city into underground caverns. As the years went past, the Mersions continued to expand underground, and the size of Keadrah's surface levels were greatly reduced. Later, all the damage done to Keadrah was repaired following the Staff of Artakha's use, which reversed the damage caused by the Great Cataclysm. Later, Makuta Teridax assumed command of the Matoran Universe and sent a large army of Rahkshi to conquer Versuva. The inhabitants of the island, however, fiercely fought back, giving the Mersions within Keadrah enough time to fortify the city. However, the Rahkshi eventually managed to fight their way to the city, and engaged the inhabitants of Keadrah in combat, during which the upper levels of the city were badly damaged. This prompted Mersery to return to Versuva and support the Mersions in their struggle. However, they were eventually forced to retreat underground, allowing the Rahkshi to claim the surface sections of Keadrah. Eventually, a number of Rahkshi Guurahk and Panrahk made their way into the underground levels of Keadrah, and using their combined powers, caused a massive cave in. This did untold damage to both the surface and underground sections of the city, and the survivors of the carnage promptly surrendered. Under Teridax's reign, the Mersions did not attempt to repair the damage done to Keadrah. Keadrah was even further damaged when when a fragment of Aqua Magna collided with Teridax's head during his battle with Mata Nui. With the Matoran Universe now non-functional, the surviving Mersions evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna. Notable Aspects Notable Inhabitants *Mersery/Mersery (formerly) *Kulant (formerly) *Herkain (formerly) *Hyemeus (formerly) *The Island's ruler (formerly) *Several Mersions who once made up the Council of Eight (formerly) *Makuta Dredzek (formerly) *Corzakx (formerly) Significant Locations *Great Tower - a tall, narrow building where the Council of Eight held meetings. *The Island ruler's fortress - the stronghold that Versuva's ruler once resided in. *The Great Academy - a high-standard academic institution. *Dredzek's lair - an underground structure where Makuta Dredzek observed the whole of Versuva. Trivia *Kearah translates into "grand city" in the Mersion language. Category:Locations Category:Cities